


Where Would You Go?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After the battle is done, where would you go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Would You Go?

"Where would you go?" Saxa asked, her arm wrapped tightly around Belesa’s waist as they lay in their shared tent. Her fingers lightly caressed the woman’s stomach.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"After the battle is done, where would you go?"

 

Belesa was quiet for a moment before lifting herself up and leaning over Saxa. “I would follow you to ends of the world,” Belesa replied, moving her hand up to caress Saxa’s cheek. She gave her a smile and continued. “I do not care where I go, I only wish to be by your side.”

 

Saxa smiled back and pulled Belesa down for a kiss. “I too wish to be by your side,” She said, hands moving down Belesa’s back and cupping her butt. Belesa let out a soft moan and straddled Saxa’s thigh. Saxa slowly moved Belesa so she rubbed against her thigh. “I take you back to Germania with me. We build a house together and I take you as my wife.”

 

"You would marry me?"

 

Saxa nodded, moving her hands up to Belesa’s hips, moving her faster. “We are free women, and I wish you to be my wife.”

 

Belesa kissed Saxa again. “You come back to me alive tomorrow, kill them all and come back to me, and I will be your wife.”


End file.
